Glitter Force Doki Doki (Fanon)
'Glitter Force Doki Doki '''is the English dub of ''Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. Name Changes *Mana Aida - Minnie Andrews/Glitter Heart *Rikka Hishikawa - Rosalina Hopkins/Glitter Diamond *Alice Yotsuba - Alice Yarmin/Glitter Clover *Aguri Madoka - Felicity McFarlane/Glitter Ace *Makoto Kenzaki - Catherine Knowles/Glitter Spade *Sharuru - Cheryl *Dabyi - Davi *Joe Okada - Joe Klein *Ai-chan - Aisling *Selfish King - Emperor Lucifer *Ira - Natan *Marmo - Mamona *Pell - Phegor *Regina - Princess Regina Asmodine *Leva - Levy *Gula - Bubse *Jikochuu - Egoid *Cure Lovies - Trump Tokens *Love Heart Arrow - Cupid's Arrow *Love Eyes Palette - Ace Shadow *Love Kiss Rouge - Lovelypgloss *Miracle Dragon Glaive - Magician Glaive *Magical Lovely Pad - Empress Mirror / KnightPad *Magical Lovely Harp - Cupid's Lyre *Eternal Golden Crown - Tiara of Life Transformations and Attacks All: Glitter Love Link! L-O-V-E! Felicity: Glitter Transform! Glitter Heart: Overflowing with Love, I'm Glitter Heart! Glitter Heart: "Oh poor crab who knows no love, I, Glitter Heart will make your heart warm again!" Glitter Diamond: The light of Wisdom! I'm Glitter Diamond! Glitter Diamond: "I won't allow you to trample upon their hearts! I, Glitter Diamond, will cool your hothead down!" Glitter Clover: The Sunny warmth of the sun! I am Glitter Clover! Glitter Clover: "Love is what makes the world go round. Now, you and I will nurture that love." Glitter Spade: The courageous blade! I am Glitter Spade! Glitter Spade: "I, Glitter Spade, will sever your ambitions with the blade of love!" Glitter Ace: The Trump Card of Love! I'm Glitter Ace! Glitter Ace: Beauty is the mark of righteous! With a single wink, I will pierce your heart!" All: All together! Glitter Force Doki Doki! Team Attacks *''Lovely Straight Flush'' Glitter Heart, Diamond, Clover, Spade, Ace: Magical Lovely Pad! Diamond, Clover, Spade, Ace: We give you Glitter Heart the power of our cards! Glitter Heart: Glitter Force Lovely Straight Flush!! *''Royal Lovely Straight Flush'' Glitter Heart, Diamond, Clover, Spade, Ace: Glitter Force Royal Lovely Straight Flush!! Glitter Heart Attacks *"Reach Out! Love Heartbeat Burst!" *"Glitter Force Heart Shoot!" *"Magical Lovely Pad! Aggregate! Heart Dynamite!" Glitter Diamond Attacks *"Sparkle! Twinkle Diamond!" *"Glitter Force Diamond Shower!" *"Magical Lovely Pad! Diamond Swirkle!" *"Glitter Force Diamond Blizzard!" Glitter Clover Attacks *"Stiff and Strong! Clover Wall!" *"Glitter Force Clover Reflection!" *"Magical Lovely Pad! Clover Balloon! One, two, and three!" Glitter Spade Attacks *"Flash! Celestial Sword!" *"Glitter Force Sparkle Sword!" *"Magical Lovely Pad! Sword Hurricane!" Glitter Ace Attacks *"Beautify! Love Lip Gloss! Please throb! Ace Shot! Boom!" *"Magical Lovely Pad! Ace Mirror Flash!" Episodes Wildcard at Heart (Part 1) Wildcard at Heart (Part 2) Diamond in the Rough Never Underestimate a Girl The Spade on the Stage Cooking Minnie The End of the World as We Know It Hang in There, Baby! The New Girl in Class Lending a Hand President in Training Miss Gold Rose I Was a Teenage Busybody The Fairest of Them All I Wanna Be Like You Shattered Lives Lovers in Springtime The Crystal Games Snowed In Princess in Another Castle My Friend Regina Easy Ace Putting the Mic Down Heroine for a Day A Spot of Tea This World, Then the Fireworks True Reflections There's an App for That Rewriting History Sweet Child of Mine A Glaive Mistake Sing Your Heart Out Rhapsody in Bloom Knights on their Birthdays The Agron Truth How the Egoids Stole Minnie Where There's Light, There's a Shadow The Tiara Explains It All The Beginning of the End One Heart for All (Finale) Cast *Minnie Andrews/Glitter Heart: Kelly Hu *Rosalina Hopkins/Glitter Diamond: Nicki Burke *Alice Yarmin/Glitter Clover: Kari Walgrhen *Catherine Knowles/Glitter Spade: Stephanie Anne Mills *Felicity McFarlane/Glitter Ace: Kristin Fairlie *Cheryl: Alex Cazares *Raquel: Jacob Hopkins *Lance: Terrell Ransom Jr. *Davi: Christine Marie Cabanos *Aisling: Kate Higgins Trivia Gallery Aida mana urban by fenixfairy-d8swg16.png|Minnie Andrews Rikkahishikawa.png|Rosalina Hopkins Yotsubaalice.png|Alice Yarmin Madokaaguri.png|Felicity McFarlane Kenzakimakoto.png|Catherine Knowles Sharuru.jpg|Cheryl Raquel.jpg|Raquel Lance2.jpg|Lance Dabyi.jpg|Davi Category:English Dub Category:Anime Category:Pretty Cure Category:Glitter Force Series Category:JessicaFin23's Ideas